Christmas Eve Surprise
by waterrain
Summary: Prussia decides to visit Canada on Christmas Eve and he receives a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Christmas Eve Surprise **

**By Waterrain **

"It's not like I felt upset or sad Germany had decided to spend Christmas with his friends. I don't need anyone because I'm just that awesome. Canada is more than likely at America's home." Prussia muttered to himself as he paced in front of Canada's door and then knocked loudly onto the door.

"Yo, Canada! Are you home?" Prussia yelled loudly and his cheeks turned a bright red when Canada opened up the door. Oh I guess he was home.

"Prussia?" Canada asked quietly as he opened the door and then blinked at Prussia's flushed cheeks. "Are you cold?"

"Nah, I'm awesome and say are you doing anything." Prussia managed to say and Canada blinked at him.

"I mean it's cool if you are going to spend Christmas with America and stuff, Canada." Prussia said quickly, his cheeks heating up, and he was pulled inside by Canada.

"I'm not doing anything this year. America didn't invite me." Canada muttered softly and he sighed deeply. "So you can spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with me if you want to Prussia."

"Really? I mean I'm only doing this as a favor and service to you. Yeah because I'm awesome and stuff." Prussia stated cheerfully and Canada rolled his eyes at him, but Prussia ignored it.

"Thank you so much, Prussia." Canada commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but the other completely ignored it and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't get anyone anything for Christmas, but I have something special for you." Prussia stated in a serious voice and Canada felt a little bit nervous for Prussia is hardly ever serious.

"Are you ready, Canada?" Prussia asked calmly and he received a silent nod. "It won't hurt one bit."

Prussia's arms were wrapped around Canada's hips and he kissed him on the lips. His body was pressed up against Canada's, he felt those lips part, and then he invaded Canada's mouth. Prussia was shocked at his tongue being bitten and he pulled away with stunned eyes.

"Prussia, I refuse to be kissed inside of my own home. I have my reasons as to why I do not allow it." Canada stated firmly, his eyes were narrowed, and he pushed Prussia onto the sofa. "Point is I do the kissing, Prussia."

Canada sat on Prussia's hips with his legs parted and he smiled sweetly.

"Wow, Canada." Prussia said slowly and then he heard a cell phone ring.

"It's America calling me." Canada stated flatly and he pulled out his cell phone.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Christmas Eve Surprise **

**By Waterrain **

Canada sat on Prussia's hips with his legs parted and he smiled sweetly.

"Wow, Canada." Prussia said slowly and then he heard a cell phone ring.

"It's America calling me." Canada stated flatly and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Canada are you okay? I felt like you were being invaded and if anybody is forcing you into anything. I'll kick their ass. Oh and did you get the email that I send you?"

"What email?"

"The one giving you the location, time, and other stuff about the Christmas Eve party. Everyone is here expect Prussia because according to Germany that poor guy is too sick to get out of bed. Oh and you are not here, Canada."

"America, I'm going to be spending Christmas Eve with Prussia. Don't worry for I'll be the one invading. I will show up tomorrow for Christmas with Prussia."

"Oh okay, but remember if he hurts you. I'll make him wish that he passed onto the afterlife or wherever okay."

"Don't call me. I'm going to be very busy until Christmas morning." Canada stated bluntly and he ended the call along with tossing his cell phone to the ground.

"What was that about Canada?" Prussia asked in a curious voice and he noticed that the expression was one of annoyance.

"Forget it." Canada stated firmly, he kissed Prussia on the lips while having his hands undress himself along with the Nation laying on the sofa, and his tongue begun to explore Prussia's mouth passionately.

"Mmm, Canada. Where did you learn to kiss?" Prussia managed to ask, but he received only a playful smirk and Canada's naked vital regions were rubbing up against Prussia's equally naked region.

"Does it honestly matter Prussia?" Canada asked calmly as he slowly and teasingly rubbed on Prussia's manhood with his length.

"Oh fuck this feels awesome." Prussia moaned loudly and his legs moved up to wrap themselves around Canada's hips in order to gain more friction.

"Want to feel more, eh?" Canada asked innocently and he received a breathless moan along with an eager nod.

Canada had his left hand on Prussia's chest and he toyed with those cold nipples making the other groan in pleasure. Canada licked his three fingers on his right hand, he moved his hand down to Prussia's bottom, and groped it gently.

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Christmas Eve Surprise **

**By Waterrain **

"Oh fuck this feels awesome." Prussia moaned loudly and his legs moved up to wrap themselves around Canada's hips in order to gain some more friction.

"Want to feel more, eh?" Canada asked innocently and he received a breathless moan along with an eager nod. Canada had his left hand on Prussia's chest and he toyed with those cold nipples making the other groan in pleasure. Canada licked his three fingers on his right hand, he moved his hand down to Prussia's bottom, and groped it gently.

Canada's three fingers teased the hole, making it wet, and he did not allow them to invade inside of Prussia.

"Ah, Canada. This feels so awesome." Prussia moaned lewdly and his legs spread out farther. Canada licked the perky right nipple in a circle and moved onto the left one before moving his lips downward to Prussia's vital regions that were slowly spilling out juices.

"Ngh." Prussia moaned loudly, he felt Canada's lips on his hard manhood, and those fingers finally entered inside of him. His hips buckled eagerly and greedily want more that hot mouth to take more inside. Canada suckled faster and faster while listening to Prussia saying 'Faster' in German with such a pleading voice over and over again.

Prussia arched his back and came inside of Canada's mouth. He felt how that mouth closed around tightly to swallow, how Canada's tongue licked up the remaining cum, and licked his lips. Those fingers were going faster and faster inside of him. Prussia's legs spread out even more, he arches into Canada's soft fingers, and moaned without shame. Canada moved his fingers out and he heard Prussia's groan.

"I don't want this to hurt." Canada said softly as he moved up and his vital regions were close to Prussia's lips. He felt Prussia's tongue on his tip, but quickly his length was covered by the mouth and Canada moaned softly in pleasure as he moved deeper into Prussia's eager mouth.

Prussia's hands were groping Canada's bottom greedily, he swallowed up the juices, and decided to lick Canada's hole.

"Are you ready, Prussia?" Canada managed to ask as he moved his lower regions between Prussia's legs and received a gleeful nod. "Are you sure? Won't it hurt your pride being bottom?"

"Canada, I want you inside of me now. Besides it takes awesome guts to be bottom because the one on bottom is receiving." Prussia groaned impatiently and he felt Canada move inside of him. In the end Prussia cuddled Canada although he would deny that fact since it is not awesome to cuddle until changing his rule book and put in it is awesome to cuddle.

"Canada, You were pretty damn awesome." Prussia muttered as he closed his eyes and hugged Canada closer to his body. "I made a super awesome bottom, right? I was super awesome and this was the best Christmas Eve ever."

"Yeah. You were super awesome, Prussia. This was the best Christmas Eve having you." Canada agreed and he smiled to himself for Prussia's sounds were incredible.

"I'm just that awesome." Prussia commented sleepily, he fell asleep, and Canada smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Prussia.

"Yeah, You are pretty awesome." Canada whispered softly and he was glad that Germany had agreed to make everyone think Prussia was sick. Who ever said America was the only actor? Canada smiled happily as he held Prussia closer and mentally thought I got my wish. Prussia had no idea that Canada planned this all out.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
